Persons who occasionally develop films and prints as well as persons who develop reasonable quantities of films and prints each day are constantly attempting to find ways to better develop films and prints and to accomplish the developing processes more rapidly and efficiently. Although various forms of film and print processors have been heretofore designed for other than production developing and which are usable by persons who wish to occasionally develop films and prints as well as persons who develop reasonable quantities of films and prints each day, these previously known processes are not constructed in a manner to facilitate ease of use, efficiency of the developing processes and with concern as to the problems of clean-up after developing operations have been completed. Accordingly, a need exists for a processor which will enable efficient film and print processing, enable film and print processing in the shortest possible time and substantially eliminate all conventional clean-up operations.